


Late call

by WritingWren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWren/pseuds/WritingWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi have been close friends for a long time. This night however Eren's sleep is disturbed by an unexpected phone call.</p><p>[Eren's POV]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a wonderful headcanon I read on [tumblr](http://the-ereri-tag.tumblr.com/post/81604234729/eren-is-levis-bitch-how-about-a-fic-where-levi).

_...rrrrrrrrrrrr._

_Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

It was the vibration of the mobile phone next to his pillow that waked Eren. 

 _Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Drrrrrrrrrrrrrr._ It wouldn't stop. 

"Urgh. Not nowww," he moaned half asleep.

_Drrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

"Oh shit! Fuck you, whoever you-" Levi? The little clock in the top right corner of the display showed 3am. Just what...? If it was Levi that late at night it was important. Well, if he thought about it, _Levi_ was important...

"What do you want?" he asked, yawning.

"E-Eren?" He could tell his friend was drunk. Great. Levi didn't get drunk easily, but if he crossed that line it was terrible. Not that much of a surprise, since Levi always controlled his emotions and alcohol is well known to lower one´s self-control.

"Great!" He could hear him slur now. "I-I've got your number after all! Hanji helped though." Hanji? If he'd called Hanji before while searching for Eren's number, then who else? 

"Erwin just laughed and told me he wasn't you, that bastard," Levi mumbled. "And Petra told me to sleep and get away from the phone. And Gunther..." Was this list ever going to end?

"Whom have you called?" Eren interrupted.

There was silence.

"Dunno," came the answer a while later. "Maybe all of 'em, maybe not. Why?"

" _Why?!_ Just why the fuck are you calling me now, at 3am, after you probably called everybody else?!"

"Uh right I wanted to tell you!"

Tell him what?

"I luff yaaaaa."

What?

"Levi, it's 3am. That's late, okay? You need sleep. And you shouldn't tell me that you love me... like that. I know we're buddies, alright?"

Maybe he should head over to Levi's and help him take a shower before getting him into bed...

"Nahh. I meant it like I said. I l-love you. I've loved you for years now even though I didn't show it and..." His voice trailed off at some point, as if he'd forgotten what he was about to say.

"Okay, I'm heading over to your place now, so don't go anywhere until I'm with you, you got that? You're at home aren't you?"

There was silence again. Then giggling. Giggling Levi was almost worth all this trouble.

"I n-nodded. But you can't see that through the phone can you? Do ya love me too?"

Just how could he ask so bluntly? Eren let out some German curses and insults, knowing Levi didn't understand, especially in the state he was in.

"Uhm yeah let's talk about that when I'm at your place, shall we?" Like hell he would. Eren prayed to all the gods he knew that Levi would have forgotten about it until then.

Silence. Giggling.

"I nodded again!"

"Good boy! Now you go and sit down on that favourite chair of yours and if you dare touch anything else with alcohol in it I'm gonna get really angry." 

"O-Okay." Eren could hear a thud. "I'm sitting!"

"Alright. I'll be there in 30 minutes. Bye."

"Bye bye!" He hang up.

Eren stared at the phone in his hands for a moment. He sighed.

"Ich liebe dich auch," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, "Ich liebe dich auch." is German for "I love you too." : )


	2. BONUS: The morning after...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were all kinds of emotions in his eyes, something Eren had never seen before -if you got closer to Levi, at some point you might get a short view of anger flickering in them, sadness sometimes. But right now, maybe because he was so deep in thoughts, he didn't care to hide anything.
> 
> Didn't notice there was something to hide, or maybe he'd forgotten that there was somebody else who could see everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD I DID IT Q vQ I wouldn't be done without [erentitanjaeger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger) (aka bunny) though -so a big THANK YOU to bunny!  
> You helped a lot and I love you for everything and for being my beta and correcting my silly mistakes aaand this is kinda dedicated to you -cuddles and kisses-
> 
> This got long though xD (seriously, it's like ten times as long as the original one shot xD )
> 
> Anyway, here's your fluff guys o 3o
> 
> Enjoy reading \\(^o^)/
> 
> (the last part is not beta-ed yet, so I'll just correct that later but I wanted to put it on o 3o)

[Levi's POV]

Levi liked that few minutes in the morning when you were half awake and half dreaming, when the border between dream and reality loosened. He always made sure there was enough time for that; today, however, it didn't work. He woke up when he hit the floor, having slept in a weird position.

Umph!

_Ouch! What the fuck?!_

His head exploded.

"Argh!"

For a moment he sat on the floor, holding his head in confusion; until, as suddenly as sleep had left him, the memories came back. Well, some of them. He'd been thinking too much... trying to forget about all of it... And there had been that bottle of vodka... Usually Levi liked wine better, but the vodka had been standing there, on his cabinet... It had been a present from Auro ages ago.

And then? He couldn't remember yet. He was totally hung over. Hopefully he hadn't done anything stupid.

He went into the bathroom, every step a hammer's blow on his head. He didn't turn on any lights, knowing his eyes certainly couldn't cope with it yet. Cold water in his face helped a bit; not much though.

_Shit._

What he needed was aspirin. He searched for them in the little cupboard under the sink. Found the packet and took one out with shaky fingers. Filled his toothbrush glass with water, still unable to think clearly.

It took a while to operate. Levi supported himself against the sink, eyes closed. Desperately thinking about what he'd done last evening, last night. Hadn't there been someone...? Someone familar.

_Eren saying something, his lips moving without the sound reaching Levi's ears. The younger man smiling, taking his arm and leading him somewhere..._

Must've been a dream.

_Please be a dream._

He found his clothes lying on the floor. Totally strange; he really hadn't been himself. He folded everything, noticing his phone in his pocket. It blinked, showing him that he had new messages. 12 new messages.

_Oh fuck. Just what did I do?_

\-- _message from: Petra_ \-- _A r e  y o u  a l r i g h t ?_

Why shouldn´t he be? Confused, Levi skipped the message to answer it later when he could think more clearly.

\-- _message from: Hanji_ \-- _G o o d  m o r n i n g !  D i d  y o u  s u r v i v e ?_

All of them were like that, from Gunther, Erd, Mike... Until:

\-- _message from: Erwin Smith_ \-- _D i d  y o u  f i n d  t h e  r i g h t  o n e  t o  c o n f e s s  y o u r  l o v e  t o ?_

Levi tensed up. WHAT HAD HE DONE? _Please, please don't let me have done the one thing I'd never do!_

He needed breakfast first. Well, coffee. Lots of coffee. And after that, tea. Maybe.

"Shit!" he mumbled. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Yawning. Behind him. On the sofa. A tall figure, feet hanging over the edge; brown, messy hair, green-blue eyes that flattered open now. One of them had more green in it, the other one more blue though.

_Eren saying something, his lips moving without the sound reaching Levi's ears..._

A dream. A dream, a dream, a dream. _It was a motherfucking dream._

Wasn't it?

* * *

[Eren´s POV]

Waking up on a couch that was not his, not knowing where he was at first, was definitely not Eren´s usual Satureday morning. And yet here he was, waking up on a couch... Levi's couch as he remembered a few seconds later. What had woken him this time he couldn't tell.

_Ahh yeah, Levi... Called me last night, totally drunk...Had to come here so he wouldn't cause more trouble..._

And there he was already, standing in front of him, frozen. Maybe shocked. The first thing Eren saw when he opened his eyes. Levi hadn't expected him to be here. He looked terrible, dark bags under his eyes and pale, like a ghost.

Eren would've left, but it had been so late and Levi's couch had been more comfortable than his own bed could ever be... He'd been asleep before even lying down.

Levi cleared his throat. "Mornin'," he croaked out.

"Mornin', Lev," Eren replied, yawning again. He was the only one using Levi's nickname. Well, he'd given it to him and he didn't even know if the others knew about it. Was anybody else even close enough to him to know? He wasn't sure.

He knew Levi from the restaurant he worked at. Eren was a waiter while Levi was one of the cooks -a damn good one, at that. He hadn't liked him at first and that one time Levi had almost killed him... ah well it had been Eren's fault for knocking down a box with some special, really expensive spices. Levi could've reacted in another way than pointing his knife at him though. It had been a really big knife. And it had been very close to his nose.

They hadn't spoken after that, Eren avoiding the older man as much as he could. But then, one evening a few weeks later, when Eren had been around longer and had been on his way home finally, he'd seen him with those guys. Four guys, tall and dangerous, with baseball bats. And on the other side Levi, without his knife now. Small and tense. Dangerous, he too, but strong enough to take on all four of them?

When Eren had seen one of them raising his bat he had been on his way already. He'd waved his mobile phone. "Hey!" he'd shouted as loud as he could. "Oi! Fuck off! I've called the police already!"

They'd turned around, and they hadn't believed him, of course not. But before one of them could say something, somewhere behind Eren rang out a siren. He hadn't called the police, it had been a lie. And yet here the sound he'd needed the most had been, and it had been enough to chase those guys away.

After that Levi had been friendlier. And at some point later they had started to talk to each other, and then it had become a habit. They´d become friends somehow, Eren had no clue how, but he didn't need to know. Everything that mattered was that they were friends now and that Levi -Lev- was one of the people Eren really didn't want to miss in his life.

His friend seemed to feel more and more uncomfortable.

Did he remember last night?

Eren decided to leave that for later. "Breakfast?" he asked, as quietly as possible.

Levi nodded. "Breakfast."

Eren made himself at home. He'd been here countless times before. He took out two plates, knives, bread and cuts. Levi went straight to the coffee machine. The first cup he drank in one go, then he sat down, placing a second cup in front of Eren and the coffee pot in the middle of the table.

Levi drank all of the coffee, the life returning to his face bit by bit with every cup. Eren ate. After the fith slice of bread he felt full enough to deal with Lev, life and the future.

He played with the breadcrumbs on his plate. Silence.

"So… Don't you want to eat something?" Eren dared to ask. No reply. When he looked up he saw Levi staring into his cup, deep in thoughts. Nervous?

"Lev? Food? I'll make you some pancakes." The last sentence was rather a threat. Eren -anybody- cooking in Levi's kitchen? Never. It always worked though. Got him back into the here and now.

He raised his head. Two grey eyes -wonderful eyes by the way- glaring at him now. "Fuckin' no."

"It would be better if you ate something though."

"You touch anything in my kitchen and I'll slice you up with my fish knife."

"Fine." Eren placed a slice of bread on Levi's plate. "I won't cook if you eat. This way I'll stay alive _and_ I will stop annoying you."

* * *

[Levi’s POV]

Levi only sighed. He picked up the bread and began to eat to please the goddamn boy; rather the goddamn man. Eren was 19 years old, while Levi was 32 already. He had got these amazing eyes, blue-ish green. The left one had a little bit more green in it, the right one a little bit more blue. They shone -burned- in passion, because that brat was passionate about almost everything.

Fucking annoying.

_As if. It's one of the reasons you love him._

He could lie to everybody, he could put on a pokerface, but he could not lie to himself. That pokerface only worked for others.

_Did you find the right one to confess your love to?_

That was the question. The question that held him back from eating anything, except for the bread that idiot had somehow forced onto him. The question that had shut down any other thought. That was roaming in the back of his head, screaming eleven little words again and again.

_Did you find the right one to confess your love to?_

_Did I?_

If he had, the one in front of him knew about everything.

If he had, everything was ruined.

* * *

[Eren`s POV]

Levi was in thoughts again, chewing the bread without even putting something on it, maybe without even noticing what he did.

There were all kinds of emotions in his eyes, something Eren had never seen before -if you got closer to Levi, at some point you might get a short view of anger flickering in them, sadness sometimes. But right now, maybe because he was so deep in thoughts, he didn't care to hide anything.

Didn't notice there was something to hide, or maybe he'd forgotten that there was somebody else who could see everything.

So many emotions, and all of them broke Eren's heart.

Sadness. Anger, not for others though but more concentrated on Levi himself. Embarrassment. _Levi. Embarrassed_. Fear. His eyes, those grey eyes Eren had fallen in love with, which he usually compared to the sky on a cloudy day, had become deep, dark holes. Black holes that consumed everything. Consumed _Levi_ , right in front of Eren's very eyes.

He couldn't take it. He would have to say something, anything-

"So uhm what're ya doin' here? Last time I took a look you didn't sleep on my couch." Levi's words came unusually hesitant, his voice was low; insecure. His eyes were glued to the table. What had happened to the man Eren knew; the sassy cook, that self-confident badass who always kept his cool?

"Ah yeah, sorry for that... I would've gone home but it was really late already and I was really tired... and that couch of yours is damn comfortable. You called me in the middle of the night, remember? Probably not though. You were drunk, totally blasted."

Levi took a deep breath. "And..." He cleared his throat again. "What did I tell you exactly?"

Should he really tell him everything? Levi looked so broken already, what if telling him would let him shatter into pieces? But in the end they needed to talk about it. And Eren needed to tell him about his feelings as well. He needed to hear from Levi now, that he wasn't that fuzzy-headed anymore, needed to hear again what he'd told him last night.

He'd been so happy, his heart light as a feather. He'd fallen in love with his friend years ago, his heartbeat quickening every time he saw him. His skin had burned every time they had touched each other. And he hadn't said anything because he'd expected nothing but rejection.

_But what if that's been all there was to it? He was drunk, what if he'll do exactly what you thought he would all that time? What if he'll be staring at you with those eyes? What if they become cold as he just tells you where the door is? What if you lose him?_

Then, a tiny little, quiet voice whispering against the other ones who shouted his doubts:

_What if he won't? What if the Levi of last night was the real one?_

He gathered all of his courage. Didn't dare to look at his friend.

"You said you love me."

Silence. Five words, little things usually, that now had become some kind of wall between them.

An eternity passed. Another one.

Then, from the other side of the table:

"Okay."

A pause.

"But you don't believe that do ya?" Levi tried to sound detached, as if it wasn't something to bother about, but Eren had seen his struggle already. No way he could pretend he'd just said it because he'd been drunk.

"Well... You kissed me."

And it had been such a great kiss. It had tasted of Levi, of spices and -much to his surprise- mostly strawberries. It had been the best thing Eren had ever tasted.

There it was. Eren saw it when he looked up, when he had to because another eternity had passed without Levi saying anything. He saw the man he'd loved for so long falling to pieces, shattering, vanishing.

"...Lev?"

But the other one just stood up, walking to the door; his movements rather resembled a robot's than a human's .

At the door he stopped. "You... know where the door is, I guess."

 _Just like you thought_. That mean voice in his head. He didn't want that, he hadn't even told Levi how he felt.

_Now you've lost him._

And then, against all those other voices again:

_He wasn't yours to begin with. You can't lose him if he isn't yours. And if you don't fight you won't win him. So..._

_Fight._

Without even noticing Eren stood up as well. Suddenly found himself behind Levi, closer to him than he would have dared in any other situation.

"You don't want me then?" Where was that coming from? And that firm voice, sounding so much more self-confident than he actually was.

Levi turned around surprised, eyes widened, mouth half open. Eren didn't wait for anything. His head was empty, and yet clear.

Levi was broken, in pieces, god knew why. But who had told Eren he couldn’t pick up those pieces, put them back in place? He would fix that wonderful, broken man.

Before the other one could react, Eren had placed his lips on Levi's.

* * *

[Levi's POV]

Levi's mind was blank, his body reacting, moving on its own. He didn't think about what was going on, what Eren was doing -all that mattered was that he did.

He returned the kiss, taking the lead when he found the younger, more inexperienced man hesitate, not knowing what to do exactly.

 _Hazelnut_ , was all he could think. _He tastes of hazelnut_.

* * *

[Eren's POV]

When he felt Levi's tongue invade his mouth, everything vanished. Even his mind -that had been blank before though, he wouldn't have dared to kiss Levi if he would've been able to think clearly.

Everything. The kitchen, the whole flat, the world faded into nothingness because all that mattered now were those lips on his and this tongue. The body in his arms, the taste of strawberries and cinnamon that went so well together even if you didn't think it ever could at first.

His body went limb and he felt Levi's grip tighten as he prevented him from just falling down.

Eren had had girls before. He had made his experiences, but this was something totally new. This was getting born a second time. Seeing the sun for the first time when you thought you'd seen it thousands of times already. He'd thought he had feelings for those girls -he might have had, but they could never be compared to this.

He had never felt like this before.

He _wanted_ him. He wanted this moment to last forever and yet he wanted him to do other things to him, to his body. He wanted-

Levi pushed away, their lips brushing against each other for a last time, exchanging a last breath. Over.

Both of them breathless, not able to move, not able to speak. Then:

"Now we're square." Eren couldn't believe it was him whose lips had moved first. They still tasted of Levi. Strawberries and cinnamon.

"What... was that?"

"I thought you said you loved me? And you know what? I've been in love with you too.” Was he angry? Eren couldn’t tell. All he knew was that he’d been through so much trouble in one night just because of Levi and now he acted like that. “Last night you called me -totally drunk, like I said- and told me. And when I came here to get you into bed and stuff so you wouldn't make any more trouble, because, mind you, you told me you'd called almost everybody before, you just come at me and kiss me. So now we're even and if you want me to leave I'll leave."

_But if you want me to stay, I'll stay. Please say you want me to stay._

Levi being confused and insecure while Eren was cocky and self-confident? That wasn't how it was supposed to be. Not at all. How had it come to this?

“I just… You’re gay?” Levi asked.

Good question. Was he gay? Eren hadn’t thought about that. It wasn't important. He had fallen in love with Levi, who was a man. Which could make him gay. But it didn't change anything, it didn't have any effect on his character. Of course not. And if he was something else, bisexual or whatever, he couldn't care less. Gay, Straight -they were just labels. Society needed them to stay calm. Eren didn't. All he needed was _him_.

“…I guess so…”

* * *

[Levi’s POV]

He was hung over. He hadn’t slept much. Everything had gone wrong. So Eren’s words needed some time to actually reach him.

_And you know what? I’ve been in love with you too._

_I’ve been in love with you too._

* * *

[Eren’s POV]

The next thing Eren knew was Levi’s hand in his hair, pulling him closer, their lips meeting a second time. This one was shorter than the first one, more intense. Eren let out a moan.

“You definitely are,” the older man said into the kiss. The tip of Levi’s tongue lightly rubbed against Eren’s lips before it left. "Why did you never say anything? Stupid moron."

There he was again. Cocky Levi. The world's sassiest cook. So full of himself it could hurt, but right now it just made Eren happier than he'd ever been.

"Why didn't _you_?" he replied. He tried to sound mocking, but everything was ruined because he couldn't stop smiling. Grinning like a dork. What was happening? This wasn't how he'd expected it to be. With Levi, on the other hand, nothing ever was like he would've expected.

The grin faded when he saw the other one retreat.

"What is it?" _Did I say something wrong?_

"I've...made my experiences. We don't need to talk about it."

But they did. He could see Levi getting vulnerable again, his self-confidence starting to crackle. "Tell me."

A sigh. Levi didn't look at him directly, his eyes glued to a point somewhere behind Eren. "I'm not like you. I noticed I was gay back in High School. I fell in love with my best friend... After a whole year of fighting myself I got the courage to tell him. Well, turned out he wasn't gay and didn't want to know me any longer cause what if I made him gay with my secret gay superpowers?" And still Levi had got more than enough sarcasm. "And somehow all of our friends got to know as well. You are not _that_ ignorant that you couldn't imagine what happened afterwards. They started bullying me. And at some point _he_ joined them as well -maybe to prove he wasn't gay yet, whatever. In the end they almost killed me with one of their 'silly pranks'.

I moved -to France- where I learned how to cook by the way. I came back cause Erwin, one of the other students, wanted to open a restaurant here. That's all." '

 _'_ _That's all' -my ass!_ Anger boiled up in Eren. Someone had dared to do this to the only man in the world Eren wanted to be happy?!

Levi read him like a book. "Calm down. That was more than 10 years ago."

How could he stay so calm?

"Besides," he continued, a little smile playing upon his lips. "I just got to know that the one who's really important returns my feelings."

 _The one who's really important_... that was him, Eren. He still couldn't believe it. Wasn't he dreaming? Maybe he was; this didn't feel real at all. And it didn't feel real when they kissed again.

Levi took the lead again, which was totally okay for Eren. The older man took his time to show him what he liked.

* * *

[Levi's POV]

The boy was inexperienced, stumbling over his own tongue, not knowing where to put it exactly. Levi patiently showed him.

One of his hands buried in the younger man's brown, still messy hair, the other one at the crook of his neck, pulling him closer. Eren himself had placed his hands around Levi's hips. He moaned into the kiss, hot and wet, and so did Levi.

It had to be uncomfortable for him to bend down like that though.

Levi started to move backwards, knowing every little step by heart. Without their lips parting he led him to the bedroom.

They wouldn't have any problems with their height if they were not standing any longer, right?

* * *

[Eren's POV]

When he realized where his friend was leading him Eren got nervous.

Levi hadn't even stopped kissing him, just pulled at his hair a litte and Eren, to not lose the contact, had followed his friend's movements.

Now he himself pushed away. Collected his breath, just like Levi did, who gave him a questioning look.

Eren cleared his throat. "Lev," he started, his voice low and as shaky as his entire body was. His eyes glued to the floor. "I-I don't know if..." _If I'm ready for that._ Acutally he was, but something held him back. He had been raised in a society, in a family, where things like these often were taboos, not even gay sex but sex in general...

And, what was more important, he had just seen how inexperienced he was. He couldn't even _kiss_ properly, how was he supposed to actually _fuck_ him without Levi getting disappointed? He was 19 years old, but right now, in front of that gorgeous, perfect man, he rather felt like he was 5... 4 and a half.

_What if I totally fail?_

A chuckle. That bastard laughed at him? Gentle fingers raised his chin so that he had to look into the eyes he loved the most. This one perfect shade of Grey, two pieces of a cloudy sky.

"Eren," Levi said with his deep voice, calming him down with that one word alone.

_Say my name like that. Say it like I'm yours. Because I am._

"Eren, you don't need to worry, really. I didn't intend on fucking you, okay? We could've done that in the kitchen." He grinned as he saw Eren blush heavier and heavier. "I just thought that the bed would be far more comfortable."

* * *

[Levi's POV]

He saw the boy relax, relieved at last.

Not that Levi didn't want to fuck him right here and now, but he didn't want to demand too much of Eren, all he wanted was for him to feel good. He had waited for years now, a few more days didn't make any difference. It would be Eren to decide when they would take the next step, it would be him to set the pace.

They got rid of their clothes, except for their boxers; Levi felt the urge to fold them neatly, he hated any form of chaos, but his desire to feel Eren's warmth was stronger. He took a look on the younger one's body, the body he had dreamed of. It was perfect.

Eren wasn't a weakling, with the body of an athlete. For a few seconds Levi enjoyed the opportunity to see the muscles under his skin move, his chest lifting and lowering as he breathed in and out. And Eren did the same. Checked out Levi with his blue-ish green eyes. The right one with a little bit more blue in it, the left one with a little bit more green. It was called carribean blue if he remembered it right. For him it was Eren’s colour.

"You know we have all the time in the world," he stated, getting closer so he could lay his hand on Eren's chest. He could feel his heartbeat, fast and excited.

Levi took his hand and dragged him into the bed.

He supported himself on his ellbow, giving Eren a little smile. He couldn't remember ever having smiled that much.

"For today I just want to kiss you."

They kissed again.

"Le...vi," Eren moaned.

Hearing his name, with that voice as well, almost got him hard already. He made sure to control himself though.

Levi pushed away a little bit, not totally though. With his lips still brushing Eren's he continued. "I want to kiss every part of your body that I can reach. I want to know every part of your body."

"Yeah," Eren replied under his breath "Me too."

It was decided then.

A little smile played upon Levi's lips as he started with the crook of Eren's neck. He had always wanted to place his lips there at least once.

* * *

[Eren's POV]

It was the best experience Eren ever had made. He was glad that Lev didn't push him, although he was not that surprised. He knew him after all.

So they just kissed each other, taking time to explore the other's body completely.

Eren moaned without even realizing it, at some point his mind went blank and he just _felt_. His skin burned where Levi's lips and his fingers touched him and -judging from the noises the older man made- Levi wasn't any different.

At some point the other one turned around though, because Eren started to move his lips in that direction.

He stopped.

"What is it?" Levi asked, a little bit whiny. He didn't want him to stop and Eren was proud of that. He had to do something right then, hadn't he?

But that one thing had thrown him for a second.

"You have a tatoo?" he asked almost shocked. Not that it wasn't cool; two wings -incomplete ones though. They started at his shoulder blades and then, at the middle of his back the tatoo stopped, looking like somebody had plucked the feathers.

Levi just nod; a little bit surprised. As if he had forgotten himself for a moment that he beared two broken wings on his back.

"Yeah," he replied.

"But... why do they look that horrible?" It made Eren sad to see them, it almost hurt him physically.

Levi just shrug his shoulders. "Because I'm broken. So my wings had to be broken too."

Eren then made it his task to kiss every single one of those feathers.

* * *

Some time later they just lay next to each other, feeling the other one's warmth, their fingers interwined.

"I'm glad Auro gave me that vodka. That I drank almost all of it last night and called you..." Levi said into the silence.

"Hmm, me too." Eren smiled a lazy smile. It became a grin. "I'm glad I could hear you giggle."

Levi startled. " _Giggle_?" he asked. "I don't _giggle_."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. I would remember."

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

"...Most of it."

"Liar." _I love you._

"You can't prove it."

"Just wait for it. I'll make you drunk sometime, and then I'll make you giggle again. And then I will record you and use it as my signal tone." Eren tried his best to stay serious, although he couldn't help but grin.

"I won't let you!"

"Well I could also make some pancakes..."

"I trust you with my life, not with my kitchen!" That answer came as fast as he had expected it to be. Levi sighed. "Alright, if that's the alternative I'd rather be drunk again I guess..." he gave in.

Eren laughed, and then they kissed another time.

"I'm yours," Levi breathed into the kiss.

 _Mine_ , Eren couldn't stop thinking. Those eyes, those lips, that taste. Strawberries and cinnamon. Levi, his.

Silence again, but the good kind. The one where he just felt Levi lying next to him, his breath, his warmth...

Eren's eyes shut close...

* * *

When he woke up Levi had put the blankets over them. He had turned away, doing something Eren couldn't see very well.

The blankets rustled when he moved, laying his arm around Levi from behind and pressing a kiss against his shoulder blade. He tried to get a look on whatever was more important than him. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing." Levi put his phone back on the nightstand. He turned around, smiling now. "Where did we stop?"

* * *

[Petra's POV]

\-- _message from: Levi_ \-- _Y e a h  I ' m  a l r i g h t ._


End file.
